Temperature
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Seifer and Hayner both have to deal with the results of their secret emfatuations. Hayner's mom is clueless, and Seifer wants to know why his secret crush is sick. Slash, seiner, Gift for FinalFallenFantasy! Rating for language, not to graphic


WARNINGS: Slight sexual content, just mentioned though. Bad Language.  
PAIRING: Seiner  
RATING: R for the cuss words.

--

It was hot. Scalding, burning and fuming. Hayner could barely think as his lips crashed down on the older boy's and their bodies pushed together. It was an amazing feeling.

Now if only it was real.

Hayner woke with a start, still panting, sweat still pouring off his forehead.

"Damn it!" he yelled "Why the hell does this happen after EVERY SINGLE FIGHT?!?!"

Blocks away another blonde was experiencing a similar problem, he grunted as he took care of it and leaned back against his headboard.

"This is it." He resolved. "Today I tell that god damned chickenwuss the truth."

--

However, the short attitude problem never showed up anywhere that day. Seifer had even taken to patrolling the spots he often frequented.

It was outside of the usual spot that he finally found something out.

The lamer's friends where talking to each other about sickness or something. He cursed under his breath and retreated to the sandlot where his two flunkies were waiting for him.

"Bored." Fuu stated simply from where she stood, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah, there's nothing to do ya' know?" Rai echoed from his seat on a bench.

Seifer sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever. I'm out. You two have fun." He walked off, aimlessly at first but soon found himself in front of Hayner's house.

"How the fuck did I get here?" he thought out loud, but shrugged his shoulders and walked up to the door.

He rang the doorbell once, then knocked twice, then waited, then proceeded to ring the doorbell consecutively before he heard a string of curses from the other side of the door. Finally, the door swung open to reveal an irate Hayner staring at the beanie clad teen.

"What's up lamer?" Seifer stated smirking, only to have the door slammed shut on his face. He managed to get a foot in before it closed, however, and pushed his way inside.

"What's your problem?" Hayner yelled.

"Heard you were sick. Just making sure you weren't faking to get out of that fight you owe me. If you call me wiping the sandlot with your sorry ass a fight. Hayner huffed and crossed his arms.

"Moms orders. I'm not allowed out of the house until I've been fever free for twenty four hours."

Seifer's eyebrows rose at this. "You seem fine to me, chickenwuss." He stated and without thinking placed his palm on Hayner's forehead. "Feel fine too."

It took a moment for the two to realize what was happening, but Seifer soon realized that his hand had slipped down and started caressing Hayner's cheek.

"Fuck." He said and withdrew it quickly. Hayner grabbed it though and squeezed it a little.

They looked at each other for a moment until Hayner, praying that he wasn't going to regret it, reached up to place a soft kiss on Seifer's lips. He pulled away to see the taller blonde smiling down at him.

"Well, that's good to know." Seifer said as he brought Hayner closer. "Now I don't have to worry about trying to give some big long fucked up speech about my feelings and crap like that."

Hayner chuckled and returned the embrace. They stood like that for awhile until Seifer pulled back to look at him.

"You really sick?" he asked and Hayner blushed.

"Well… um…not really…" he started then looked down embarrassed, "My mom's kind of naïve and overprotective, so when she um… found me this morning… uh yeah… I was… um… kinda hot…and…uh…sweaty. So she thought I had a fever… and took my temperature and everything. Yeah." He said the blush growing even further.

Seifer looked down at him in disbelief, then started chuckling. "You realize how much you could get away with? I would kill to have my mom be that clueless!" Hayner blushed further, but a smile now graced his face.

"So…" Seifer said smirking and leaning in closer to Hayner's face. "What exactly was the dream about?"

--

AN: So this is a gift for FinalFallenFantasy since she's pretty much given me awesome reviews on just about all of my stories. Thanks a lot!

I'm actually really pleased with how this turned out! Please review!


End file.
